Aún No
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Dar el primer beso no es tan sencillo como todos piensan. May/Brendan


**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

* * *

**AÚN NO**

_Capítulo Único_

Brendan fue, en medio de su viaje pokemon, de regreso a Villa Raíz para saludar a su padre, el profesor Birch. Habían pasado varios meses desde que regresara a casa y tenía ganas de un poco de familiaridad a su alrededor antes de continuar y desafiar al último líder de gimnasio que le faltaba. Sus pokemon, mientras tanto, descansaban dentro de sus pokebolas, excepto el Minum y Plusle que había atrapado en su camino de regreso (o, más bien, lo habían atrapado a él, pues no se querían despegar de su lado ni regresar a sus pokebolas).

Nada más poner un pie en Villa Raíz, Brendan ya se sentía como en casa; algo emocionado, apresuró el paso hasta su hogar, pensando que su madre podría hacer estofado de lo contenta que se pondría al verlo. Y él amaba el estofado de su mamá. En todo Hoenn no existía otro que se le igualara en sabor.

Tres pasos antes de girar en una esquina para llegar al camino que le llevaría directo a su casa, Brendan se encontró con May. Vaya, mucho tiempo sin verla a ella también. Un par de meses. Tal vez más, tal vez menos. No lo sabía. No contaba el tiempo propiamente dicho.

—Hola, Brendan —saludó ella cálidamente. Como siempre.

—Hola —dijo, como si nada.

Plusle y Minum hablaron más que él, claro, en su forma de comunicarse. Ella, emocionada por la ternura irradiada por el par de pokemon, se puso en cuclillas y, sin pensárselo mucho, abrazó al Minum y Plusle de su vecino.

—¡Son tan lindos! —exclamó y ellos parecieron estar agradecidos por el halago que restregaron sus cabecitas en sus mejillas, en señal de agradecimiento.

Desde arriba, Brendan observaba los movimientos de May con su cara de póker, pensando que May siempre era una chica de contacto físico, a diferencia de él que parecía apático a ese tipo de cosas. Recordó las innumerables ocasiones en las que estuvieron juntos por casualidades del destino durante su viaje en las que ella le tomaba de la mano para llevarlo con ella a algún lugar o cuando lo abrazaba en agradecimiento por alguna cosa que él hubiera hecho por ella. Y eran muchas.

El hijo del profesor Birch pensó que ya era hora de hacer algún movimiento. No podía dejar que May se llevara siempre la delantera; no podría llamarse a sí mismo hombre si la cosa continuaba de tal manera.

Brendan se puso de cuclillas también. Su devaneo mental no había durado más que unos segundos, pues el cerebro humano es realmente rápido. Sus pokemon sintieron sus intenciones inmediatamente y se bajaron de los brazos de la chica, quedándose quietos a los costados de ambos. May también sintió el cambio de emociones en el ambiente. Miró fijamente a Brendan, que la miraba de igual manera, pero más intensamente. Luego, él alzó su mano y la puso en una de sus mejillas, sosteniendo su rostro. Ella se sonrojó tanto que puso sentir como su rostro ardía violentamente. Balbuceó un par de palabras incoherentes y luego decidió quedarse callada, sin hacer nada. De igual manera, no tenía nada qué decir. Brendan se acercó un poco a ella, luego otro poco más, inclinando la cabeza. Inconscientemente, May se preguntó si debía cerrar los ojos ahora y dejarse hacer por su amigo.

Pero Brendan aún no estaba listo para un beso y, lo más sutilmente que pudo para no herir la sensibilidad de la chica que le gustaba, se alejó de ella y cambió su atención hacia sus pokemon, tratando de controlar sus emociones para no sonrojarse bestialmente.

May, por su parte, quedó algo ida. ¿Qué había sucedido allí?

—Vo-voy a casa —tartamudeó Brendan, algo avergonzado—. ¿Qui-quieres comer con mi familia?

La hija de Norman titubeó un poco antes de aceptar, no muy segura de si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Ella pensaba irse del pueblo nuevamente en cuestión de horas. Además, después de lo que acababa de pasar ¿cómo debía actuar? ¿Enojada? ¿Feliz? ¿Cómo si nada hubiera pasado? Confundida era la única manera en que podía seguir siendo.

—Entonces vamos.

May se levantó enseguida de Brendan. Minum y Plusle volvieron a brincotear con alegría alrededor de ellos. La joven observó a su amigo de reojo, algo cohibida. El chico miraba al suelo, observando atentamente el movimiento de sus pies. La entrenadora reconoció ese gesto como uno de nerviosismo. Ya se lo había visto algunas veces cuando estaban juntos.

Sonrió un poco; no era la única confundida y abochornada allí. Y, si él no estaba listo, entonces ella tampoco. Así que su primer beso llegaría cuando tuviera que llegar.

* * *

**Yo quería escribir una fanfic de pokemon antes de que se me fuera la emoción pero el desgraciado no salía. Como cuando tratas de sacar un clavo de una tabla con un martillo y, por más que te esfuerces, no sale. Luego me puse a escuchar música y bajar imágenes y ¡Zaz! Salió mi primer fanfiction de pokemon, que, en su mayoría, se basa en un mini-doujin que encontré. Si quieren verlo, envíenme un MP. Les daré la dirección.**

**Después de mi sermón, me despido. Y perdón por cualquier incongruencia y/o error de dedo/ortegrafía en el escrito.  
**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
